Walking down the Prosecutor's path
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Franziska couldn't handle everyone seen so happy after Nick lost his first case in two years. So she decided to leave and run somewhere where nobody could find her. But even before she could run and hide she was caught by no other than her 'brother', Edgeworth. The last person she wanted to see. EdgeworthxFranziska -oneshot-


**A/N**: Hi. I just finished playing Ace Attorney: Justice for all after finishing that epic case. The scene between Edgeworth and Franziska was so touching that I couldn't help but ship them. I'll be playing the 3rd one now and I hope Franziska will be there.

Anyway this is based on that ending between Franziska and Edgeworth. Not really that original but this is my first Phoenix Wright story so I kinda wanted to stay on the safe side. xD

**~midnight**

* * *

**Walking down the Prosecutor's path**

There was no turning back. She knew this well. Her mind was made up. She was leaving this path, his foolish country. Ever since she had stepped foot onto the foreign place lose after lose was the only thing she could leave the courtroom. She cursed under her breathe.

"That foolish defence lawyer!"

The prosecute nearly spat onto the floor with anger but due to how public the airport was she needed to retain herself and her emotions. Frustrated and with the image of her 'rival' planted in her mind she tightened her grip on the handle of her bag, pushing and shoving through people that passed her.

"How can they all still be happy? They lost the damn case!"

Nick Wright, he had lost his first case in two years yet he couldn't stop smiling. There was not a single shed of regret - nothing. She couldn't take his sights and his words. Words that made no sense to her. She was eighteen youngest prosecutor in the world. People underestimated her simply by her age. Saying words that she did not understand the full grasp of life. She did not care. She would simply crack her whip and them for them to shut up.

And as he spoke to her about the true meaning of being a lawyer the man she chased after so many years looked at her. He seemed to just as lost as she was or either he was agreeing with what the foolish lawyer was saying. She couldn't take him or anybody else in the courtroom and slammed her whip and a tracking device straight onto the ground and left. Rushing to her apartment to pack her things and leave.

But that lawyer, he broke her. So broken that the first thing she could think of was to run - run where she could not be found.

"Where are you going Franziska?"

"...!"

Found. She was found, by an unlikely person. No, it was not that lawyer she despised so much. Ignoring his call she quicken the pace but it was no use. His voice was loud and people that she passed began to look and judge her. Planting her feet firmly on the ground she waited to hear his footsteps come up from behind him, only turning around when they had stopped.

The busy echoes of the planes leaving and landing and runway, and the gossip floating around in the wind didn't seem loud enough for her ears to ignore his voice. _His _voice. _His _voice brought her back. _  
_

Of all people, why him? But her mind was left to wonder. Why did he follow her? Her mind was at a lost before she came up with a question.

"How did you know I was here...?"

With a smirk the man held up a familiar device. "With this."

"That's..."

Of course. He was up to something. He was not as dense as that lawyer. He knew what she was up to. A chance to run away had now reach the point of not possible. The teen became incredibly annoyed with herself. She shouldn't have been so foolish, so careless.

With a judging look the man continued "I heard you were planting things on a certain person." A small cocky smile soon replacing his small laugh. "Things like tracking devices in his coat, for example."

Pulling herself together she flicked her fringe and placed her right hand onto her waist firmly. She had to keep it together. She couldn't break down. That was not the Von Karma way. A single tear would make her Papa look at her in disappointment. This was not the time to break apart. Franziska refused. She was an adult. Crying, sadness - they were only spared for the children.

"That's just like you. I only planted it because he was always wearing it." The woman opened her luggage only to reveal the detective's old rugged dirty coat. "This... fitly, drab coat of his...". It wanted to make her to vomit at it's sight but she wasn't willing to risk the public humiliation. "I don't know how it ended up in my luggage." Showing another cocky smile, "But it's going into the trash. I promise you that."

She could see him rolling his eyes at the simple mention of the scatter brain detective. "Oh, speaking of that man." Pausing.

Franziska could feel something was going to head her way. But it did not matter. She was an adult, a prosecutor too. Whatever her foolish adoptive brother would say she would simply replied in a formal manner. She wanted to get going. She had no times to delays.

"Four items...?" The teen asked right after hearing Edgeworth speak Gumshoe's words. Words about remembering taking four items from De Killer's hideout. Somehow, the way he was speaking to her made her feel at unease. But she made sure he could not see her. No, she must stay strong. Just like her Papa!

"It seems he put the last one in his coat pocket." The man pointed at one of Gumshoe's pockets.

Curious she led her hand to the pocket her brother pointed at. "He put it in here...?" The teen spoke slowly. It was clear she was uncertain with what she was doing. "...!"

Keeping the item to herself she quickly buried the last item back into the dirty old pocket. She looked back at her brother and noticed the questioning look he had all over his face. Coughing only to take guilt off her she pretended to look into the pocket, pretending to look desperately to look for the item. Believing her act went for long enough, Franziska spoke. "It doesn't matter. The case is already over." Franziska smirked.

"..."

The girl was at a lost. Why did he go? Was her act not good enough that a foolish man could tell she was lying? Hearing not a single word from him she returned the jacket back into her bag. Making sure her that on her next stop that she would throw the horrid item away.

"What are you going to do now?"

Franziska couldn't help but look back at him. Did she whip him too much that it caused his emotional side to take over his common sense. Moments like the one she was facing was rare for them to share. "..." Sighing, "That's none of your business." she spoke in a rather annoyed manner.

"Are you running away?"

His eyes - that stare. The teenager now knew she was not able to back away from their deep conversation now. She had to face him - to fight her way from him. It was the only way she could avoid letting her emotions show. The words of her Papa played in her mind. With this, she remained strong. But the way he looked at her the confidence soon slipped.

As her mind struggled with the events she was facing her brother, Edgeworth placed his hands on her shoulder. Something rare for him as well for Franziska to let slip by.

"Shut up!" The lawyer blurted. "You don't know a thing!" Backing away from grasp she pointed at the man. "You can't possible understand what it means to be Manfred von Karma's daughter!"

"Franziska..."

She hated they way he spoke her name. So soft, so concerned. She quickly rubbed her eyes before taking off. She had enough. She was leaving back to Germany. Without warning, she grabbed her bags and ran from him. She would build her reputation once more and her Papa would be proud of her once again. She was leaving and the brother had no say or could stop her.

But she spoke to soon.

Edgeworth was able to catch up to her and pull her back by reaching over for her wrist. Tugging her back a few steps before she was able to escape his grasp. But instead of running she stood there with her back facing him. She clenched her fists before turning around to face him. "So many expectations from everyone around me...Expectations I must fulfill!" Her emotions started to pour over her. She was starting to lose control of herself.

She was grasping for air. She would never let her true feelings to be heard or shown. Water began to build in her eyes even more. No, crying was only for foolish children. Franziska refused to show this.

"I'm expected to win no matter what. And failure? Such a thing is not a option for me!"

No matter how much she scream and yelled at him, Edgeworth was still in his place. Not speaking a single word. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why was he as empty as a blank canvas? This only fuel her anger - anger at everything and him.

"My father was a genius. There is no doubt about that! But..."

Failure. Intelligence. Power. Expectation.

Words Franziska had a hard time to understand and grasp. Why couldn't she be as great as her Papa or...Edgeworth?

Biting her bottom lip, "But me...I'm no genius. I've always known that."

Without changing expressions, Edgeworth stood there. Listening to every word she had to say. He knew, she knew that she needed this. She needed to speak her mind. It was too late to say otherwise.

"But I...I had to be the one. I had to."

Edgeworth looked around as he placed his left arm onto his right, holding onto it tightly. His eyes planted on the ground. "You may not be a genius like your father...but." He gave a serious glare at his sister. "You are a prosecutor. You have been and always will be."

"...!"

Taking a step back in shock Franziska placed her clenched hands onto her chest. Were these words, were they coming from the same boy she grew up with? With her emotions in check she placed a arrogant grin on her face. "No, I'm not... not any more." Her confidence was clear in her voice but it did not last long. She looked onto her feet, "I don't even have my whip any more."

"Speaking of that..."

Franziska noticed the cheeky cocky grin returning onto her brother's face once again. If only she had her whip she would whip the hell out of him right now.

"Wright gave this to me to hold onto."

With her cheeks inflated she quickly snatched the whip from her brother's grasp. She crossed her arms, looking away from the man.

The prosecutor sighed and grabbed her sister's hand. "I'm going to say this again. We prosecutors do not fight for personal honour or pride..."

His words called out to her. Now, she was stuck to him. He eyes refused to move from him, causing her to blush deeply but her brother did not seem to notice or care about to flushed face. Franziska looked back at their hands. They were locked onto one another. Now, she could not escape from him or her feelings.

"I hope you will think deeply..."

The man's face started to glow a faint shade of red near the end of his sentence. Did he to not like the current situation they both face? As much as her mind wanted to scream and whip him till he could not stand on his own, her body could no so, more to speak her heart did not want to.

"...about what you should be striking down with that whip."

"..."

A sense of disappointment crashed into her. Those were not the were her heart wanted to hear.

She couldn't help but have a strange sensation that the words he spoke were not the ones he really wanted to speak about. Did he not have the right words or courage to say to her up front? She was leaving him and she had no idea or plan to return. Somehow she wanted him to tell what he really felt - about them, about her.

But they were only dreams a child can only pray for. There was never a 'us' between them both. There were brother and sister - blood related or not. But her dream of possible being _in love _with him was not cancelled out completely. She still hung onto hope. Hope for a miracle to happen.

Placing her hand onto her waist. "You still haven't changed a bit..." Pausing for a brief moment. "You've always...you've always left me alone and walked on ahead of me...Miles Edgeworth." With a intense glare. "I've always hated you."

Somehow Edgeworth returned to silence like her words...affected him.

She needed to composure herself. Her weak emotional state had to be removed. He had seen enough, Franziska didn't plan to show more. But the way he looked at her after saying she hated him also inflicted pain on herself. As if she didn't want to say those words but something else.

But her lips continued to move on their own, continuing to speak. "And then...Finally, my chance to take revenge on you arrived."

The sudden image of the lawyer she hated so much flashed into her mind. She wanted to defeat him and make him bow down to her and accept his defeat so she could rise above the ranks higher than the man she _hated _that had left her behind on so many accounts. This, this was her revenge.

She looked back at him and saw the sad guilty self appear right in front of her. He seem to mutter words as she saw his lips move but she could not hear a single one of them.

"I see..." Edgeworth finally spoke up to her.

"...You know, I can't do it."

Somehow without thinking she started to speak, speak from the place they called a heart. With those words her brother looked back at her, He was at a total lost.

"I can't change who I am. I can't throw away everything I've been until today."

This is who her father wanted to be. A perfect replica of himself, a child that would one day be better than him. Thinking back, she could not remember if this is what she wanted since she was a child. Franziska didn't know any more or cared. She just wanted to leave. Leave him like he had done to her so many time before.

"I believe you can. Just like Adrian Andrews did."

This caught her off guard. Edgeworth? Of all people had faith in her to...change? Not even her father has so much faith in her.

"Adrian Andrews...?"

"You were going to use her in the trial, right?"

Franziska simply looked away. Saying something to defend her was pointless. She was wanted to go and leave him, leave before the hope and dreams of that little girl come flooding back in.

"But you...you were 'dependant' on your father by using his tactics. Isn't that right?"

And like a snobby child she crossed her arms and turned her back on him. She had decided. Their conversation was over. She was leaving. She couldn't afford any more delays.

"Today, you chased after me, after I left you all these years."

She couldn't hide it. It was true. She chased after him like a lost puppy after their master. She could only admit it to herself. She was dependant - dependant on him. She needed him in her life. It simply felt empty without him. Even Nick, believed Edgeworth was dead but she pushed on. He was alive, somewhere. Her heart pushed on and told her. It was a foolish thing to relay on and she hated it. But she couldn't help it. She _needed _Edgeworth and she simply refused to live without him. Even with such a large amount of evidence against him saying he was gone.

But she pushed on. She even left her home and flew to Japan just to find him. To know he was alive and alright.

"And that's why we are standing here now, side by side."

Them, together? She couldn't believe him or the words he was speaking. Was it true, them? side by side? As a team. Somehow his words of being together made her at ease and gave her a sense of happiness.

"But I have no intention of stopping. If you say you are going to quit to walk down the prosecutor's path..." The man took a deep sigh, "Then this is where we part ways, Franziska von Karma."

Somehow the idea of them parting for good sent the child in her to wake as she ran into Edgeworth's arms and embraced him tightly. She was surprised that as she was crying, he did not push her away or yelled her to stop. He just stood there as she continued to cry. The man smiled as he wrapped his arms around her back.

"I...I...I am Franziska von Karma." Franziska cried. "Don't think I will walk in your shadow forever!" Franziska tried to be her arrogant cocky self but her tears prevent her from doing so. "Our battle...begins now...so you better prepare yourself...Miles Edgeworth!" She embraced her brother tighter.

"Our battle, hm?"

This caused the young teen to look up to her brother. The idea of still standing still in his arms did not bother her nor was crying in public. It was as if his words gave her assurance and safety that whatever happened to them both or no matter how far they would drift from one another they would still return to each other.

And that crying in public, showing her weak side was okay. It was okay to cry even if you were an adult.

"I'll be looking forward to that day."

"And...and many more days after that!" The crying teen blurted as she tried to escape her brother's grasp but decided not to. Her face still flustered. Staying in his arms, his embrace felt warm and _loveable. _She had not felt so welcome by him or her own father like this for a long time. It was something she missed so dearly and hoped for so long. To be in the arms of her dear brother.

And with that, the girl simply closed her eyes and lost her balance, catching Edgeworth off by surprised. Holding her tighter he placed his hand on her forehead to see she had not suddenly caught a fever but had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked up to the board off all departing planes before looking at the innocent child sleeping in his arms. He smiled. He was able to have her close to him, even for another day.

And he smiled before taking a sigh, "I'll just book her another ticket tomorrow."


End file.
